Heartbreaker
by Jorge Edwardo
Summary: This is a songfic to Simple Plan's Addicted, HermionexRon.


I heard you're doing okay

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at a Herbology assignment, or more to the point a picture of Hermione Granger, which was carefully placed beside it as he desperately struggled to finish the set task. Up to all hours of the morning but hardly working just thinking, thinking about what? He couldn't decide. Was it the fact the picture was placed there so he could have Hermione's intelligence and persistence for the assignment? Or was he really in love? Addicted?

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Hermione walked through the aisles of the library shelves with a dim candle and covered by Harry's invisibility cloak. She sighed to herself and wondered what had got into her and Ron. "Ron, kept yelling at me, calling me names and I just did it back" Hermione mumbled to herself.

After that long argument which Harry had continuously tried to split up from the pair. All day long Ron had been giving that 'constructive criticism' saying that's what friends are for. "Well I'm sick of it" Hermione exclaimed.

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still addict,

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

Ron walked slowly back to his bed in the boys dormitory of Gryffindor house. The clock read 4 a.m. He sighed to himself and as he fell into sleep he thought about how Hermione had just stopped sitting and walking with him and Harry for a couple of weeks now, although she didn't mind being near Harry, but when Ron approached... it was a different story.

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Hermione decided to get out of this place, Hogwarts school. She packed up her small black bag and grabbed Crookshanks and headed for the forbidden forest.

As the leaves whistled around her and the strangest of sounds filled the air, she continued to trudge along to the edge of the forest before taking the final step into the darkness. "I don't need Hogwarts, I've got all the books and the equipment to teach myself." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand in front of her to make light.

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

As the morning breeze filled the air, students gathered into the great hall for breakfast. Hermione's absence, not being of too much of a worry as she generally skipped breakfast, and was found scurrying around in the library.

"Morning Ron, Harry" Seamus Finnigan greeted the pair. As the entire school ate breakfast then headed off to class, Ron had a worried expression on his face as he had left a small piece of paper in the common room last night. Not an ordinary piece of paper, but one with invisible ink and some terribly embarrassing things on it. If anyone was to break the invisibility spell he was doomed. "Come on Ron, what's the problem? Hurry up" Harry exclaimed as they rushed to Professor Snapes potions class.

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it

I'm addicted to you

Ron stared out the window paying less attention than usual the entire lesson. "Mr Weasley" Snape grimaced. "I'm sure a week's worth of detention would force more attention out of you?" Snape scowled. "Sorry Sir" Ron mumbled as Snape turned his back and began to pick more on Neville Longbottom and his awful results of making a potion to remove boils.

As the lesson ended and the class forwarded out Harry and Ron were approached by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter, Weasley" Malfoy hissed "Bit of a problem with your girlfriend that mudblood Hermione Granger?"

At that moment Harry and Ron realised Hermione had failed to attend any classes that day, which was absolutely unusual of her. "Yes, last night Hermione was in the bathroom crying, then she just disappeared" a girl from Gryffindor announced to them.

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

As Hermione trudged along through the forbidden forest, having not a wink of sleep and regretting every minute of leaving Hogwarts, she was interrupted by Harry's owl Hedwig who was delivering a note. As Hermione untangled the paper from Hedwig's grasp it read... "Ron 4 Hermione. Ron loves Hermione. Mrs Hermione Weasley" all been smudged up from invisible ink.

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

As Ron and Harry sat near the fire of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was racing across the school grounds from the Forbidden Forest and turning up what seemed as millions of stairs before bursting into the common room of Gryffindor. She ran over grabbed Ron by the arms and pulled him into her grasp before embracing in a kiss.


End file.
